Decisions
by NeverMindDream
Summary: Sometimes the past hauls up and bites you in the ass. Sometimes it affects those you care about most and neither of you can ever be the same. This happens about six months after 'Okay Now What'...[GregSara,WarrickOC,NickOC]
1. Introductions

**AN-- **All right ladies it seems that some of you are inspiring me to write a third, yes count em THIRD, addition to this Greg/Sara tale. It took a while for me to get the idea out on paper, but here it is I hope you enjoy it. Oh and since I didn't do this with the other two I'm gonna start here…

**Disclaimer: **I wanna keep the characters I've created…any familiar ones I'm only borrowing, they'll be relatively unscathed when I'm done with them.

**Summary:** Sometimes the past hauls up and bites you in the ass. Sometimes it affects those you care about most and neither of you can ever be the same.

* * *

**Decisions  
**© 2005 Dream

Greg fumbled around on the bedside table to find the offending object that was waking him up. "Yeah…hello?"

It took Grissom a moment but he recovered quickly. "Greg, I need you and Sara to come in early."

"Yeah sure, uh, wait how did you know…" He trailed off because he was slightly embarrassed to ask it, this was Grissom after all.

"You answered her phone." Grissom said simply, "half an hour."

Greg ran a hand over his face, "You sleep by the phone next time."

Sara had sat up the instant she had heard it ring. She laughed, "How much time do we have?"

"Half an hour," He answered then smiled when she straddled his lap. "You know, as good as we are I don't think we have time for this."

She just grinned then kicked her leg over him so she was off the bed, "I'll shower first."

He groaned, "You should because you're a dirty, dirty woman." He could hear her laughing as she shut and locked the bathroom door.

"Whose idea was it to move the bed against the wall?" She called out while starting the water.

"Who's a secret reader of Cosmo and wanted to experiment?" He countered as he peeked around the shower curtain waggling his eyebrows with a smile.

She blushed then shook a finger at him, "I locked the door."

He had already disrobed and joined her, "Yeah well I can also pick locks, there are many facets of Greg Sanders that you have yet to figure out." He winked, "Now pass me the shampoo."

It actually took them 35 minutes. Apparently more than graveyard were in on this meeting; Catherine, Warrick and Nick were there as well.

"Greg I need you to introduce Melanie around the lab." Grissom said once they had all found a seat and were paying attention.

Everyone looked just as confused as Greg which made him feel better, "Uh sure okay, who's Melanie?"

"I didn't tell you?" Grissom seemed genuinely surprised.

Catherine smiled, "You didn't tell any of us."

"Oh, hmm, it must have slipped my mind. Anyway she's coming in to work with Mia on that quadruple your team was working on last week. She's being leant to us from a lab in Bakersfield."

"There was enough DNA at that scene to choke a..." Warrick started before Sara clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Yeah we get it." She said with a smile.

Nick laughed, "So is that why we had to be at this meeting; to talk about the quadruple?"

Before Grissom or Catherine could answer Greg spoke, "Wait a damn minute. Mia asks for help and she gets it? Every time I'd ask you for help, hell I even begged, you always told me we didn't have the budget."

"Suck it up Greg." Sara said with a smile.

"You just…" He started before Grissom held his hand up. Greg stopped talking but gave Sara a look that made her blush and look down.

"If you would all give me a minute I could explain." He looked at Nick first, "Swing is overlapping graveyard for the next couple of weeks. I need some help," He smiled when Warrick and Nick gave each other five, "So yes you will continue to work on the quadruple."

Catherine spoke up, "You still answer to me, but for the time being we're working together."

"Sweet," Warrick and Nick said together.

"Hey, umm hello, can we get back to me now?" Greg asked.

"You are so impatient." Sara quipped.

"You should talk." He countered with a grin.

"Stop it both of you." Grissom said with a smirk, "Greg, I just need someone to introduce her to Mia and show her around."

"And it falls to the rookie CSI, I get it."

"Did he interrupt me this much when he worked in the lab?" Grissom asked with a hand to his head.

"Nah he was too scared of you then." Nick then ducked when Greg through a wadded piece of paper at him.

Grissom sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Just introduce her around and see that she's comfortable then work on the case from last night. Can you do that?"

"Of course boss." He pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key, the guys couldn't help but chuckle.

"Good. Sara you're with me, a 419 on Belmont St. I'll meet you at the truck. We're done now."

After Grissom left everyone dispersed, so Greg headed to the front desk to see if this woman had arrived, "Hello Judy," He said with a smile.

She looked up at him over her glasses, "I don't want to do any more favors for you Greg."

He clutched his chest in mock pain, "You wound me Judy."

She just rolled her eyes and indicated a woman leaning at the other end of the desk, "I assume you've got the task of showing her around."

Greg ignored Judy and walked over to introduce himself, "Hi I'm Greg Sanders you must be Melanie."

"I must be." She said with a smile and shook the hand he offered her. "Let's make this quick, I've been here before so just show me where the lab is and I can get to work."

He regarded her for a moment, "You've been here before?"

"A few years ago, after your lab exploded…" She paused, "Hey wait are you the Greg…"

He nodded before she could continue, "Who got blown through the window? Yeah that's me, why don't I introduce you to Mia." He always cracked jokes about what made him uncomfortable and talking about the explosion always made him uncomfortable.

"Sure, lead the way." Melanie knew when a subject needed to be dropped. She barely heard Greg as he told her about the different rooms as she followed him; she was always fascinated with the sophistication of this lab.

"Hey Mia have I told you lately that I like what you've done with place?" Greg picked up an empty test tube and started twirling it between his fingers. Melanie just watched with a bemused expression.

"Yeah, although you seem to have forgotten the part where I said, do not touch anything." She grabbed the test tube from him and put it back.

"Anyway, I have here someone who has been brought in to help, which never happened for me may I add. Mia Dickerson meet Melanie…" He paused.

"Young," She stepped passed him and outstretched her hand, "It's a pleasure."

Mia held up both her gloved hands and smiled, "I'd shake but then I'd have to replace both gloves and…"

"Say no more just show me what you need done."

Feeling that his presence was no longer needed Greg ducked out and headed for the evidence room where he had been working on his case.

* * *

**AN **I know the beginning is slightly tame…but I'm just warming up…it should get more interesting…at least that's the plan :P 


	2. News

**AN** I might be offline for awhile although I'll try to find a computer so this is something for you guys…hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I wanna keep the characters I've created…any familiar ones I'm only borrowing, they'll be relatively unscathed when I'm done with them.

**Summary:** Sometimes the past hauls up and bites you in the ass. Sometimes it affects those you care about most and neither of you can ever be the same.

* * *

Greg was on his phone when he entered the break room listening intently. Warrick and Nick were talking by the coffee maker and Sara was on the couch engrossed in a file.

He sat next to her, "Yeah…of course…you let me know if there is anything I can do…okay…uh huh…bye." He sighed and lay his head back on the couch.

"What's wrong Greg?" Warrick asked.

Answering the question but looking at Sara, Greg said, "Bryce is sick."

She put a hand on his, "It sounded serious."

"They don't know what it is, he's gone in for a lot of tests." Greg squeezed her hand.

"Who's Bryce?" Nick asked.

"Greg's godson." Sara answered.

"Thanks." Nick smirked, "How did you get a godson?"

"And you've used up your answer Sara, it's Greg's turn." Sara flipped Warrick off who laughed.

"Bryce is the son of my old roommate in college. He's going to be 8 at Christmas."

"Your old roommate is?" Nick laughed.

"You two are comedic geniuses." Sara rolled her eyes, "Actually she is 29 it would be Bryce that is turning 8."

"She's funny." Warrick quipped.

"I'm planning to keep her." Greg said with a smile then sobered up, "I should go tell Grissom. I'm going to want to go out there if it's serious."

"I'll come with you." Sara said standing with him.

He smiled at her, his hand still holding hers. "As much as I like it when you're with me I should do this alone." He kissed her fingers and left with a wink.

She sighed and watched him go then heard the muffled snickers. She turned to look at Nick and Warrick, "Not a word out of either of you."

* * *

"Did not."

"Did too."

Catherine stopped in the door of the evidence room.

"I swear I did."

"Well I'm telling you, you didn't."

She checked the door and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry does CSI have a daycare?"

Warrick and Nick looked up from what they were doing. Nick smiled, "I'm trying to tell Warrick that I saw the new DNA girl coming out of the Tangiers Saturday night. He is adamant that it's impossible."

Catherine just raised her eyebrows.

"He couldn't have." Warrick insisted, "She told me she went to Bakersfield this weekend to pick up more stuff."

"Stuff?" Catherine was mildly amused by this.

"Ecklie asked her to stay longer, Mia's really backed up and the day shift guy has a sick mother back in Missouri." Warrick explained.

"Which is fine by me," Nick smiled.

"Do you have a crush on the DNA girl Nicky?" Catherine teased.

Nick just shrugged with a smirk, "I wouldn't kick her out of bed."

"Classy." Warrick grinned.

"Don't even get me started on you."

"Calm down boys." Catherine had to laugh."Can we please get back to the task at hand?" She indicated the evidence.

Both men nodded and went back to the clothing they were processing. Catherine was just about to leave when she heard the whispers.

"Did not."

"Did too."

Catherine just shook her head with a smile, "I want a report by the end of shift."

They saluted her with smiles of their own then Nick looked at Warrick. "Wanna bet?"

* * *

She always liked the sound of slot machines. It was soothing for some reason. She was a city girl at heart, mainly because she'd never lived anywhere but a city. After a long day at work she liked to sit at a casino and have a drink. She worked long, bizarre hours and needed a place to unwind. Today wasn't supposed to be different.

"Umm excuse me, Melanie?" His voice had a cute Southern drawl to it.

She figured she knew his type. "Who wants to know?" She took a sip of her drink and twirled the straw between her fingers.

"I can't look that different outside of work." He looked at her curiously.

"I'll take your word for it." She suppressed her smile, this always happened to her.

He stared for a minute then a smile crossed his face before he burst out laughing and sat beside her. "Hi I'm Nick Stokes." He offered her his hand.

She took it and gave him a half smile, "How did you figure it out?"

He pointed at her face, "You have a mole on your right cheek."

She touched the mole self consciously, "Most people don't notice that right away."

"Yeah well I'm trained to be observant."

"So you're a criminalist?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but even my training can't tell me your name."

"Oh." She laughed, "Sorry, I'm Michelle it's nice to meet you Nick. Actually my sister has mentioned you…although."

He took a drink of the beer he'd ordered, "Although what?"

"She really needs to learn how to describe people better." She leaned on the bar and smiled lazily at him, "You're much better looking in person."

He didn't respond just raised an eyebrow with a smile of his own.

* * *

"Twins? You have to be shitting me." Warrick sat in the locker room and laughed.

Greg looked over at him with a curious expression.

"Yeah…fine we'll call it a draw…right…have fun." He laughed again, "Whatever you say…kay…bye." He shook his head and looked at Greg.

"Okay I'll bite, what were you talking about?" Greg asked reaching for his keys and phone.

"Melanie's a twin." Warrick explained, "Nick just met her sister Michelle."

Greg shut the locker with wide eyes, "Seriously? Identical?"

"Except for a mole apparently."

"That's amazing."

"And hot."

A small chuckle from the door made them both look up.

"We don't shower together, no jello fights and we'll never make out in our spare time."

Warrick chuckled, "Is no conversation sacred in this place?"

"Not when you're discussing my sister and I." Melanie grinned.

Greg held up his hands, "Hey I have a girlfriend I don't need to picture you in jello…although Sara…"

Warrick cut him off. "Do not finish that sentence Sanders; she's a friend of mine."

Greg laughed, "Well with that in mind I'm going to go find said girlfriend. See you guys later." His phone rang as he went passed Melanie. "Greg here."

"He's cute." Melanie commented.

"Yeah I'm constantly resisting the urge to pinch his cheeks."

She laughed and leaned against the lockers. "So how did you guys find my sister?"

Catherine walked by the locker room and frowned. Warrick was smiling and talking to Melanie who was casually listening to whatever he was saying. Catherine decided she didn't like Melanie so much.

* * *

Greg was so frantic he could hardly put the key in the lock. Pushing the door open he called in, "Sara?"

"Hey babe." She came out of the kitchen then noticed his expression. "What's wrong?"

"It's about Bryce…his sickness…it's serious." Greg gulped for air then sat down heavily on the sofa and dropped his head in his hands.

* * *

**AN** Yes in fact I am into cruel punishment...lol...seriously though I'm working on another chapter it just might be a week before it's up. :)


End file.
